


Stelle che cadono

by zenzeromante



Series: Sakyo adopts kid!Taichi & teenager!Banri AU [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitter Omi, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Taichi, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Omi e Taichi contano le stelle.Dal testo:“Taichi si fionda in cucina, scivolando coi calzini sul pavimento. L’eco di una risata gli colora la voce quando, aggrappandosi al grembiule di Omi, esclama: «Omi-kun, Omi-kun, hai sentito?».«Sentito cosa?»«Stasera ci sono le stelle che cadono!»”
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nanao Taichi, Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri
Series: Sakyo adopts kid!Taichi & teenager!Banri AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565734
Kudos: 7





	Stelle che cadono

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l'[a3_69min](https://twitter.com/a3_69min) di oggi, con prompt “wishing upon a star”. In questa AU, Sakyo ha adottato Banri adolescente e il piccolo Taichi, e Omi è praticamente il babysitter. Questo è solo uno sprazzo della loro vita quotidiana. Spero vi piaccia!

Taichi si fionda in cucina, scivolando coi calzini sul pavimento. L’eco di una risata gli colora la voce quando, aggrappandosi al grembiule di Omi, esclama: «Omi-kun, Omi-kun, hai sentito?».

«Sentito cosa?»

«Stasera ci sono le stelle che cadono!»

Omi trattiene a stento una risata. «Le stelle cadenti, dici?»

Taichi annuisce com’è solito fare, scuotendo il capo così forte da saltellare sul posto. Sembra un cucciolo alle prese con un nuovo giocattolo: il suo corpo, così piccolo a confronto di Omi, vibra d’eccitazione e le sue mani, ancora aggrappate al grembiule, lo tirano verso il basso, cercando di catturare la sua attenzione.

«Vuoi andare a vederle?» chiede Omi, poggiando la mano sul suo capo.

Taichi annuisce di nuovo, e questa volta Omi può quasi vederlo scodinzolare.

«Allora aiutami a sistemare la tavola.»

Taichi non se lo fa ripetere. Afferra con entrambe le mani il piatto che Omi gli sta offrendo e lo trasporta con attenzione quasi clinica fino al tavolo da pranzo. Lì è costretto ad allungarsi sulle punte dei piedi, ma dopo un breve sforzo, mordendosi la lingua per la concentrazione, riesce a sistemare il piatto al suo posto. Poi torna da Omi e ne prende un altro, un altro, e un altro ancora, fino a che la tavola non è completamente apparecchiata.

Allora, con una risatina soddisfatta, si aggrappa alla mano di Omi e lo trascina via dalla cucina, giù per il salotto, fino a giungere alla grande porta-finestra della veranda. Gli lascia la mano solo per un attimo – per aprire la porta, far passare Omi davanti a lui – e poi la cattura di nuovo tra le sue dita, per guidare Omi sulla sedia a dondolo che di solito appartiene a Sakyo, e che Omi e Taichi rubano sempre quando sono a casa da soli. E come sempre quando sono da soli, Taichi spinge Omi a sedere, si aggrappa al suo ginocchio, e si arrampica sulle sue gambe. Si accomoda su di esse come se fossero dei cuscini. Devono essere cuscini davvero scomodi, pensa Omi, ma Taichi non ne sembra disturbato. È, anzi, tutto gongolante, rilassato con la schiena contro il petto di Omi, il mento sollevato verso il cielo notturno.

È appena l’ora di cena, ma fuori è già scuro e le stelle sono già apparse. Non si vedono bene – tipico, vivendo in città – ma Taichi le cerca lo stesso, attento a studiare ogni piccolo lembo di cielo.

«Tu le vedi?» chiede, la voce bassa, quasi avesse paura di spaventarle e farle fuggire.

«Ce n’è una lì» dice Omi, e allunga una mano all’avanti per indicarla.

Taichi si aggrappa forte al suo braccio e lo guida verso un’altra stella. «Anche lì!» esclama. «E lì, e—» Taichi si ferma di colpo. «Ce ne sono tante, però non si muovono.»

«Ti stanno lasciando il tempo per preparare il tuo desiderio.»

Taichi si volta verso di lui, gli occhi brillanti e curiosi e appena confusi. «Desiderio?»

«Le stelle cadenti servono a questo» gli spiega Omi. «Quando ne vedi una che corre giù, le puoi chiedere un desiderio.»

«E lei lo fa diventare realtà?»

«Beh, sì.»

«Allora! Allora io voglio...» Taichi chiude gli occhi e si concentra intensamente, portandosi le mani alle tempie, come a voler attivare un super-potere. «Voglio che Sakyo-san e Ban-chan tornino a casa presto!»

«E nient’altro?» chiede Omi dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Taichi scuote forte il capo. «Tu sei già qui, Omi-kun.»

Omi lo stringe forte a sé, così forte da inghiottirlo tra le sue braccia. Taichi potrebbe desiderare qualsiasi cosa – e con tutto ciò che ha passato, Dio solo sa quanto se lo meriterebbe – ma il suo primo pensiero va sempre a Sakyo, a Banri—alla sua famiglia. E a quanto pare anche lui ne fa parte.

Taichi ride, la risata soffocata contro il petto di Omi. «Così mi schiacci, Omi-kun!»

«Oh» soffia Omi, allentando la presa. «Allora è meglio se ti lascio andare.»

Con sua sorpresa, Taichi si lancia in un lungo _Nooo!_ e si rigira tra le sue braccia, arrampicandosi sulle sue gambe, aggrappandosi con le piccole mani attorno al suo collo. Si sistema lì, con la guancia contro quella di Omi, e resta lì anche mentre torna a concentrarsi sulle stelle. Le conta una ad una; perde il conto più volte e torna indietro di un numero, ne salta due all’avanti, ma continua indisturbato, chiedendo ad Omi di fargli eco.

«Quante stelle mancano?» domanda dopo un po’.

«Nessuna» risponde Omi, facendolo scendere a terra. «Guarda chi è arrivato.»

A quelle parole, Taichi volge lo sguardo oltre la ringhiera della veranda, verso il parcheggio dell’appartamento. Una macchina nera, lucida e brillante sotto i lampioni della strada, ha appena parcheggiato, e da essa escono due figure familiari: Banri e Sakyo, intenti a parlare l’uno con l’altro. Sono troppo lontani perché Omi possa sentirli, ma è evidente dai loro movimenti, dalla loro vicinanza che stiano bisticciando come loro solito.

E sempre come loro solito, appena giunti ai piedi dell’ingresso, entrambi sollevano gli occhi verso la veranda, lì dove Taichi li attende. È poggiato contro le sbarre della ringhiera, le braccia sporte all’avanti, le mani mosse in un saluto.

«Ehi, Taichi!» gli grida Banri da sotto. «Se cadi giù, me lo tengo io il tuo yo-yo!»

Taichi corre dentro casa urlando un altro _Nooo!_ mentre Banri, ancora fuori, ghigna soddisfatto. La ramanzina di Sakyo, il solito _Smettetela di disturbare i vicini_ , svanisce insieme a loro quando varcano la soglia dell’edificio l’uno dietro all’altro.

Allora un flash luminoso attira lo sguardo di Omi. Viene dal cielo; una stella è caduta, lasciandosi dietro solo una lunga scia, che lenta sparisce senza nessun desiderio.

Omi fa per chiamare Taichi, per avvisarlo, ma proprio in quel momento la porta d’ingresso si apre e Taichi si sta già fiondando contro la gamba di Sakyo, il suo yo-yo stretto al petto, la risata di Banri a fare da colonna sonora per la sua disperazione. Così Omi cambia idea.

Tutto sommato – pensa, chiudendosi la veranda alle spalle – Taichi non ha bisogno di nessuna stella. Tutto ciò che potrebbe desiderare, la sua famiglia, è già lì.


End file.
